


tommy can't babysit so benrey gets to hang out with freeman's kid

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: benry is actually good with kids, he adopts joshua and becomes the cool uncle.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i really like to think that benrey is good with kids so please take this. idk what kind of au it takes place in but benrey still has the sweet voice + is a creature but black mesa didn't get all fucky wucky yk?. it's short but sweet i think? i wrote benry's name in different ways on purpose btw
Relationships: Subtle Frenrey? Ig
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	tommy can't babysit so benrey gets to hang out with freeman's kid

gordon swore to fucking god he hadn't left his son with benrey for THAT long.

someone at work needed his help (even though it was a saturday), so as always he called up tommy to see if he could come and hang out with joshua for a bit.

he wasn't free, but he said that he knew someone else who was great with kids. 

gordon remembered tommy telling him over the phone that the guy was cool with it and that he would be right over.

he was slightly nervous about it, of course, he was gonna leave his kid with a complete stranger, but this was urgent, and he trusted tommy.

he shouldn't have trusted tommy.

his slight nervousness turned into cold confusion as he opened the door and saw a familiar face staring at him.

gordon barely even recognized them at first. benrey looked really different without their helmet, with longer, messy black hair that was sorta unkempt. the outfit was a throw off too, nothing but a blue gamer hoodie, shorts, and flip flops. they were carrying a back pack, too.

the security guard greeted him with a "waddup" before stepping inside, pushing the man aside to get in.

he wasn't sure what else to do, so gordon just stared at them for a moment. benry looked around, seeming almost disinterested.

he had to control himself when he finally spoke up. it was a struggle to not tackle the person standing in his living room.

"what the hell? you're the goddamn babysitter?!" gordon whisper yelled, trying not to swear too loud. joshua was just a room over, of course.

"yeah. where's the little runt?" ben-y replied, looking around. "shitty place you got here, by the way."

gordon gaped, face scrunched up in equal anger and exhaustion. "listen, i really have to go, he's in the next room. don't burn my goddamn house down and don't swear in front of him."

the guard nodded, surprisingly not too argumentative today. "yeah yeah, go steal some stuff. not like i have to follow you around today, since i'm off work."

god, that was irritating. "i told you, I WORK THERE EVEN IF I DONT HAVE MY PASSPORT 24-7 I DONT STEAL-" he took a deep breath, cutting himself off.

"whatever, okay? i'm gonna go, don't kill him. ill kill you."

"you can't."

"I KNOW."

-

gordon expected the house to be a disaster when he opened the door and stepped back inside, even if he had only been gone for an hour. benry was just like that.

but to his surprise, it was actually pretty neat. the living room was empty, but there was a switch sitting on the coffee table that was still on and running animal crossing, along with the bag benrey had brought in. he could see some coloring stuff and snacks sticking out of it.

trying to stop the slight smile that crept up his face, he turned away and began to walk around the house, calling out for joshua and benrey. no response.

his panic grew as his went from room to room.

"joshua? joshua! benry, this isn't funny." 

it didn't take long to find them, though. as gordon turned the next corner, ben-rey popped out in front of him, joshua on his shoulders. they greeted him with a loud "BOO!"

he would be lying if he said he didn't shriek and nearly fall backwards.

the two were immediately roaring with laughter, benry having to set joshua down so that he didn't fall off his shoulders.

gordon felt his cheeks light up as he glared at them both.

"bro, we got you!" benrey snickered, patting josh on the head. "good job, kiddo. we were super sneaky, like...some rats or something."

joshua beamed, obviously happy with the praise. after seeing his dad's spooked expression, though, he quickly ran over and hugged gordon's legs.

"sorry if we scared you." he said quietly, tackling the words. it was slightly muffled, too, because his face was stuck gordon's pant leg.

the scientist let the glare fall off his face as he kneeled down and hugged his kid, finding himself smiling. "don't worry, joshy. i just didn't know where you guys were!"

he lifted him into his arms, giving his son a quick kiss on the forehead. "i'm happy to see you guys!"

immediately, he realized what he'd said. but benry struck first.

"you're happy to see me, too? that's so embarrassing..." they cooed. of course, joshua backed them up with a quiet 'oooo...'

gordon raised an eyebrow at them, smirking. "yeah, sure. thanks for taking care of him, by the way. i can pay you."

to his surprise, benrey shook his head. "nah, it's ok. hanging out with my man was fun." they walked up to where the two were standing and gave josh a fist bump, both of them imitating explosion noises as they moved their hands back.

the child turned over to gordon, smiling. "see that? thas' a 'splosion bump."

the father chuckled, mhm-ing quietly. he wondered what else benrey had taught his kid.

-

turns out, a lot. over the next couple days gordon didn't get a minute of rest as joshua ran around the house, imitating benry's black mesa sweet voice and demanding ps +.

he also really wanted the security guard to come back.

every time the kid asked when "mr beny" was coming back, gordon could only smile and chuckle quietly. looks like tommy had some competition for babysitting.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing about people being good with kids and just. cute stuff mwah


End file.
